deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlords (Pursuit Force)
The Warlords is a group of mercenaries lead by a mysterious figure is only known as The General. Their main goal seems to be the assimilation of wealth and political power as well as taking revenge on the US Military whom they felt betrayed by. Because of their military training and hardware, the Warlords are considered very dangerous by the Pursuit Force. The Warlords' find their origin in the Vietnam War when they were an American taskforce known as Rhino Unit. The unit's objective was to destroy Viet Cong installations and harassing the main opposing force in that region. However, one week after the deployment, all communications with the task force were lost. Nothing was heard from Rhino unit for weeks, but scattered reports from captured Viet Cong guerrillas and aerial reconnaissance painted a grim picture for the American Army. Rhino Unit had gone rogue. Instead of following orders given by the higher ups in the US Army, Rhino Unit now followed the command of one of their senior officers who had renamed himself to "The General" and as the group itself was now known as the Warlords. The Warlords waged their own campaign against North Vietnam, killing soldiers and civilians alike. Angered by their seeming abandonment by the United States, the Warlords began to terrorize Capital State in the hopes of furthering their political goals but suffered heavy losses at the hands of the Pursuit Force who wiped out most if not all of the Warlords, though The General survived and is currently hiding out in Cuba. Battle vs. Viper Squad (by KevlarNinja) ﻿Warlords: Viper Squad: At a department store, the Worlords have hostages. Viper Squad (who are still acting like there one of the good guys) rolls out in front and brings out a Battlefield Drone. One of Viper Squad members remotely moves the drone. The drone goes into the store, and, on the drones' camera, the Viper Squad member sees a Warlord and uses the drones' miniguns to kill him. A second Warlord, named Borris, sees this and goes low to the floor, crawling towards the drones' control panel. When Borris get's to the panel, he rips the wires apart. The drone shuts down as Borris runs to a higher floor. The Drone operator loses the drones' signal and goes inside to fix it. As the operator comes in, Borris kills him with a sniper rifle. Meanwhile, on the roof, there is a second sniper on the roof.......who's right in the sights of a Viper sniper. The remaining four Viper Squad members go inside and spread out. One goes to the top floor and get's shot in the head by a battlefield shotgun. The rest of the Viper Squad hears this and goes to see what happend. The shotgun Warlord and a Warlord with a machete hide in the shadows. The shotgun Warlord shoots a Viper. Another Viper goes into the shadows shoots the shotgun Warlord with his Sub machine gun. The machete Warlord chops the Viper into pieces. The Viper Squad leader, Commander Decker, shoots the machete Warlord with his Riot Shotgun. The leader of the Warlords, The General, sees Decker and kills him with his RPG. The General shouts "Warlords forever!" and walks away. ''Winner: The Warlords '' Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs. Terrorist (Target) (by KevlarNinja) The Warlords: 12345 Terrorists﻿: 12345 On the Golden Gate Bridge, some Terrorists have a threshold on the bridge. Suddenly, a Russian tank charges though some crashed cars. It stops and the Warlord leader, The General, and four other Warlords come out. One of them, Borris, pulls out a Stone & Western Battlefield and points it at one of the Terrorists. The General shouts "LISTEN UP, YOU MAGGETS!!! NO ONE BLOWS UP THE COUNTRY BUT US!!!!" and then Borris shoots the Terrorist with the shotgun. Terrorists: 1234 The Terrorists run for cover, except for one, who starts to climb one of tower﻿s that holds up the Golden Gate. Meanwhile, the General's top lieutenant and the Warlords best sniper, Yuri "The Fury" aims his rifle and kills a Terrorist. Terrorists: 123 Meanwhile, on top of the tower, the Terrorist has made it, and pulls out his Dragunov to kill Yuri. The Warlords: 1234 The Terrorist leader kills a Warlord with his AK-47. The Warlords: 123 One Warlord kills the Terrorist sniper with his RPG. Terrorists: 12 The RPG Warlord feels a taping on her shoulder, she turns around a sees a Terrorist in a trench coat and with a crazy look in his eyes. He opens his trench coat and starts laughing maniacally, and reveales that be has a bomb straped to his chest! The Warlords: 12 Terrorists: 1 Borris starts chaseing the Terrorists leader. He pulls out his APG5 and tries to shoot him, but misses. The leader manges to lose him, and finds a pickup truck with lots of tools in the back.....Meanwhile, Borris is looking for the leader, when suddenly, the leader cuts off his leg with a chainsaw! As Borris falls down, screaming in pain, the terrorist leader finishes him off with the chainsaw. The Warlords: 1 The leader drops the chainsaw and picks up a M1911 from a dead Terrorist. He shoots at the General, but misses. He reloads the pistol and pokes his head out of cover, but sees that the General is not there. He goes into the open, were the General sneaks up on him and cuts his head off with a Machete! Terrorists: The General marches to the tank and climbs in. He gives a salute to his fallen soldiers, then drives off. ''Winner: The Warlords '' Expert's Opinion TBA To see original battle, weapons and votes, click here Category:Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Gang Category:US Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Vietnam War Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors